Namiki Taromaro
Namiki Taromaro is a minor character of Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime. Taromaro is an upperclassman at the girls' school who is known to be the biggest otaku in town. He knows everything about games and animes and is usually called due to his lazyness. Eversince his older sister died, he has disappeared and hasn't come to school. In Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Episode 28 it was revealed that Taromaro is actually the reborn Prince of Candy Kingdom and has the power to transform into . General Information Appearance Taromaro has an average height for his age. However, due to his overweight, he seems smaller than he actually is. He's being pretty overweight. Taromaro has short, brown hair and brown eyes that pretty tiny compared with others. Taromaro usually wears plain pants and shirts. During summer, he usually wears a red t-shirt and grey pants as well as black sneakers. During winter, he wears a black t-shirt with a white sweater underneath and dark blue jeans. Again, he wears black sneakers. Outsides, he wears a simple black jacket and a cyan blue scarf. In Rosebud Utahime, his appearance changes drastically. Due to the weight he has lost, he appears taller and some people, who know him pretty well, don't recognize him. His clothing style, however, didn't change at all. He's still wearing the same style as always. Over the three months when he lived isolated, his hair grew and now reaches to his shoulder. Official Profile Season One An upperclassman at the girls' school who is known to be the biggest otaku in town. He knows everything about games and animes and is usually called due to his lazyness. Taromaro is actually the reborn Prince of Candy Kingdom and has the power to transform into . Season Two :Prior to episode 05: An upperclassman at the girls' school who is known to be the biggest otaku in town. He knows everything about games and animes and is usually called due to his lazyness. Taromaro is the reincarnation of the magical prince of Candy Kingdom. Eversince his older sister died, he has disappeared and hasn't come to school. :Eversince episode 05: A first year high school student, who is known for his laziness and love for anime, manga and games. Taromaro is usually called by people of his age or fellow students of the Amagawa Academy. However, Taromaro has changed in the last year and is today pretty depressive, only gets along with life thanks to his friends. :After episode 20: A first year high school student, who is known for his laziness and love for anime, manga and games. Taromaro is usually called by people of his age or fellow students of the Amagawa Academy. However, Taromaro has changed in the last year and is today pretty depressive, only gets along with life thanks to his friends. Taromaro is actually the reborn Prince of Candy Kingdom and has the power to transform into . Relationships Family *'Namiki Mao' & Namiki Goro - Taromaro's parents. *'Namiki Yuriko' - Yuriko is one of Taromaro's elder sister, who were hurt during a dramatic accident a year ago. Yuriko did not survive the accident. *'Namiki Koko' - Koko is one of Taromaro's elder sister, who were hurt during a dramatic accident a year ago. Koko, unlike Yuriko, survived the accident but is currently hospitalized as it is unknown if she'll ever wake up again. Friends *'Nakajima Saya' - Taromaro is Saya's long-term rival, whom she has given up by now. Like the others, Saya tried to get him to do some sports but sure wasn't able to due to his lazyness. At some point, Saya understood why everyone calls him "Lazymaro". *'Sakagami Haruki' - Haruki is Taromaro's best friend. They have met in elementary school, during sports lessons, when Haruki stayed with Taromaro, while the others made fun of him. Even though Haruki's family had to move, the two are still very good friends. Etymology - Namiki comes from meaning "common" "ordinary" or "average", combined with meaning "tree". Namiki also means "Row of trees" or "roadside tree". - Written in hiragana, it is impossible what his name could mean. However, Taro could mean , or , while Maro can mean . - Lazymaro is a mixture of his name with the word which means either "lazyness" or "idleness". So, if the meanings were combined, his nickname would say "lazy myself". Marvelous Reincarnation Prince Variety Taromaro is the reincarnated , the pricne of the Candy Kingdom, who has disappeared many years pior to the beginning of the anime. Variety has the power of everlasting changes and is represented by the silver carreau. He has the power of the Variety Tags and his is known as the legendary Prince Tag. Compared to Taromaro, Prince Variety doesn't have a different appearance. Neither the eye color nor the hair color changed during the transformation. Variety wears a long, white jacket, which is longer at the back. Underneath the jacket, he wears a black shirt with a white collar and a white tie-like cloth tied around the collar. The tie is hold by a golden brooch with the Prince Tag inserted. Over the jacket, he wears a red sash with golden trims. Variety is usually seen wearing white gloves. He wears white pants with a red cloth tied around the right leg with golden trims. His shoes are black. Weapons - The item that is used by Prince Variety to perform attacks. The Chip Scepter is powered by the Variety Tags and the Prince Brooch. Attacks - Prince Variety's first attack which he can only use with his Chip Scepter. To use it, he grabs his scepter, calling "The power of everlasting changes, take that!". Then, a orange sphere appears from above and floats in front of him. He then pushes the scepter against the sphere, which explodes as he shouts: "Recalling the power of... Cheese Puff!". The explosion then hits the enemy and defeats it. - Prince Variety's second attack. Similar to Cheese Puff, a sphere appears from above but this time it is rather golden colored. He shouts: "The power of everlasting changes! I recall the power of the Kingdom, take that!" and uses the scepter as a bat to hit the sphere towards the enemy, which exploses as soon as he shouts: "The power of... Peanut Puff!" The explosion then hits the enemy and defeats it. - Prince Variety's third attack and only attack that is different. First, he grabs his scepter, calling for the Variety Tag: "Bouncing Bubble! The power of everlasting Bubble Tag, take this!" then, he draws a circle with his scepter which starts to turn into a swril when he rises the scepter again. As he shouts: "In the name of jelly, swim!" he knocks the scepter on the ground shouting: "Gum-Y-Swirl!" and the swirl gets wilder and wider, capuring the enemy inside and defeating it. Transformation Sequences 'Imperial August Pace!' Imperial August Pace! is the official transformation phrase that Namiki Taromaro uses in order to transform into Prince Variety in the anime series. To activate the transformation, he needs the Prince Tag. First, Taromaro holds the Prince Tag in front of his chest and calls "Imperial August Pace!". Then, the power from the Prince Tag is released and fills the place with power. The power then returns to Taromaro and changes his appearance. In one second or less, his outfit appears. Then, he puts the arm down and the Tag inserts itself inside the Prince Brooch around the tie. Finally, the Chip Scepter is created and the transformation is finished. Trivia *When he is not called "Lazymaro", Taromaro is usually referred as Maro. *Taromaro's birthday falls on January 22nd, which makes his star sign to be Aquarius (♒). *Saya usually calls Taromaro "Prince Lazy" when he is transformed. *His sisters used to call Taromaro "Marocchi". *As Yousei A. Sina stated, the attacks and transformation of Prince Variety are the laziest she has ever written. Gallery References Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Male Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magical Boy